Family
by xXdiamondroseXx
Summary: Fang is reading Max's blog.Max wrote about her family, how it has changed and her new life with out him in it. Fang's pov about this.


**Okay, My first Max Ride Fanfic! yay! Any who, I know this isn't actually that good but heck! I tried! hope you guys enjoy it!:D xxxDR**

**.**

_Family._ A word I use for my group of 6. My _Family._ Everyone had a role to play in this _Family_,I was the mother, I took care of everyone. I loved them unconditionally.

I was the leader. Fang, the older brother, all most father like figure to the younger children. My soul-mate. Nudge, the sweet big sister to the smaller ones.

Someone who will keep the younger children amused and interested when I can't. Iggy. The crazy, caring brother who enjoyed being in the attention zone.

Gazzy. The gas-man. he wasn't just cute, being smart and able to stink up a room in one shot were what made him special. Angel. My sweet angel, she is the baby. My baby, _Our _baby.

We love her very much. Her skill of reading minds, controlling minds and even feigning innocence made her a deadly threat to those she was against.

My _Family_ was special, but those were the good old days, when everyone depended on me. When Fang was all ways by my side, protecting me from well...me

( But mostly the white coats and the erasers)Back when Angel was my sweet baby, back when I was still a child back before I was able to get away. For now. 20 years right?

That's what was said to me,(**AN/ I haven't read FANG yet just the first one and the last one ANGEL. So please forgive me if I am wrong, I just think this works for now..) **but what was

I suppose to do in those long 20 years? Wait around for Fang to come home? Yes. I wanted that oh so very much. But while fang was out with his new sort of "Flock".

I was able to move on for a while. When I wasn't searching for ways to actually "Save the world" as everyone keeps telling me I have to do, I actually found love again. (Sort of..)Dylan.

He was the newest addition to our family at the time. Now he is just a pain in the butt and the one who cares more about me than I do sometimes.

My family has grown and now even expanded. Ella and Iggy got together, I know as weird as it sounds(Well mostly weird to me. My sister and my pretty much son. Yeah, weird.)

They were married only a few weeks ago. Nudge has stopped blabbering, she seems to have calmed down with age.

Gas-man haha, he has his eyes set on a pretty girl right about now, except he can't ever seem to get it right when she is close to him.

Angel is working as a fashion designer, at work she goes by Angelica. She is still the same to me, still my sweet, sweet angel. Our newest addition is Mielah(My-lah)and well, she is my daughter.

I know. Me, Maximum Ride having a daughter? It's so true even I can't believe it sometimes. She takes after her father some days a pain in the butt.

But then she has my determination and strength. I know someday she will make a good leader to the new flock of the future. She loves to follow Angel around and copy her.

She still likes to hang around me but after all I am _mom_ I am not the same as Angel. As for Fang? He got his wish. It's been 20 years now and I don't know where he is.

I hope to meet him again someday, I hope we all can, after all no matter how far away we are, no matter what has happened to us or what will happen to us, we are still family.

And family sticks together forever.

Fang stared at the lap top while trying not to cry. Hearing everything about his old life and how much it had changed made him feel lonely.

Max had moved on, she had married and had a family of her own, A child she can love the way she loved us. He only wished he had stayed sometimes.

Though he knew he did the right thing then, it felt weird now. What might have happened if he had stayed? Would he have married her? Had a baby with her? Loved her forever?

He closed his eyes taking in the scene of a wedding, building a crib holding Max while she was pregnant with a rounded belly loving her, kissing her being by her side forever.

He would have loved that. Though when he opened his eyes he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Good. Be happy Max. You deserve it." Smiling he didn't bother wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

"But don't forget I will always love you." His fingers had typed and sent that posting with out his approval, his subconscious mind must have allowed this.

Staring at the post he left on the screen he considered deleting it. Before he could even click the delete button another posting popped up underneath of his.

"Thank you fang, As well don't forget. I have always loved you. Now and forever. Nothing can or will ever change that. You can come home any time you want. Until then, Goodbye."

Staring at the post from Max he smiled through his tears.

"I'm sorry Max." Closing the lap top he looked beside him where Maya was sleeping.

"I can't go home because..I all ready am.." Laying down he looked over at the girl sleeping beside him. The direct image of Max.

Closing his eyes he fell asleep wondering when his life would ever stop being so complicated.


End file.
